


Forbidden pastime

by Goddess_of_the_arena



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_the_arena/pseuds/Goddess_of_the_arena
Summary: A short tale of background for my original character Luinwen, a young woman born in Numenor during the reign of Tar-Amandil, in the Second Era of Arda
Kudos: 3





	Forbidden pastime

The spring Sun warmed the two bodies sprawled on the soft grass: a young man and a young woman, laying side by side with their hands entwined and their eyes looking up at the sky, trying hard to catch their breath.

“I’m exhausted”, she panted. “That makes two of us”, he commented, turning to look at her and he smiled as he noticed the blush on her cheeks, the thin veil of sweat on her fair skin and the wild tresses that had escaped her short dark braid, “Are you alright?”.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just tired”, she smiled back as she met his gaze, “This makes me feel so alive...I wish we could do it more often and not have to hide every time”. He sobered instantly, “You know why we have to hide: mom and dad would kill me, if they knew of this”.

Luinwen snorted, “As if you were the one to blame! I was the one to make the first move”. “And I didn’t refuse”, her older brother Gil-Thalion replied. “So what? It’s not your fault that you’re incapable of refusing me anything”. “They would say that it’s exactly what I should have done”.

“And they would be wrong!”, she snapped, her dark eyes flashing with anger, “I have all the right to learn the art of swordfighting!”. “But you’re a woman…”. “All the more reason for me to learn: women risk much more than men when assaulted, you know it”.

He averted his eyes, black fury rising in his chest at the thought of his precious little sister enduring such a dire fate, “Yes, I know. That’s why I agreed to train you: no matter how much I would want it be otherwise, I will not always be by your side to protect you. The day will come when you have to take care of yourself”.

“And thanks to you, I will be able to do it”, she leaned on him to place a tender kiss on his cheek, then she grabbed her wooden sword and stood, brushing her clothes to remove the dust and grass, “We’de better go back home now: I have to help mom in making the healing balms and potions”. “Lucky you”, he sighed, standing as well and picking up his own wooden sword, “I have to bathe Codamozza”.

She laughed out loud at hearing her horse’s name, “Good luck, then: that grumpy beast hates bathing!”. “I know, but maybe you could calm him down with one of your songs: it seems like that stinky nag likes your singing, maybe because it sounds a lot like the bray of a donkey with a cold”, he joked, dark brown eyes twinkling with mirth.

“Oh and you’re one to speak? You sound like a bear with a sore throat!”, she replied, playfully poking her tongue out at him and they laughed together. “Sing me something, my little crow”, he asked with a soft smile, slipping an arm around her shoulders and holding her close as they walked side by side on the path home.

“If you insist”, she slipped her own arm around his waist and leaned on him, then she started singing his favorite song, with the rustle of leaves in the wind and the cries of the seagulls flying above their heads as an accompaniment.

THE END


End file.
